


How To Break A Heart

by meangirls2304



Category: Victorious
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Queen Bee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meangirls2304/pseuds/meangirls2304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailey Arington is Hollywood Art's Queen B. She gets what she wants when she wants it. Everything Bailey touches either turns to gold or withers under her harsh, unforgiving fingertips. But Bailey's bored. She's starting to miss the days Jade would challenge her. So Bailey finds her weakness. And oops... Is that the sound of Jade West's heart being crushed under Bailey's heels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Find out thier weakness

Bailey Arington. What can you say about a girl like that?  _What's not to say?_ _She has everything, she has nothing._ The world was at the girl's feet. With every flick of her tongue, people obeyed, people swooned. But most importantly they hated, they snorted (maybe to cover up they were the tinest bit impressed?).

It was a normal Monday afternoon. A red beret rested in Bailey's blonde curls. And if you didn't know better, you'd describe her as looking innocent. A harsh laugh left her lipglossed lips. 

Tori rolled her eyes walking away. "Ugh. She's so annoying. Why does she have to be so mean?" She vented to her friends. Jade snorted. "I don't know. Why don't you ask her rich daddy?" Jade asked. After the comment came the click of red heels. "Why? To ask where your mommy is? The last time I looked she was sporting the freshly fucked look." Bailey sneered crudely.

Anger rose in Jade's chest. How dare she? Cat gasped covering her ears. "That's a bad word!" She pouted. Jade's eyes softened.

"Let's go Beck." Jade snapped dragging her boyfriend behind her. Bailey frowned. Since when could the Wicked Witch of The West keep her temper? "Whatever. Let's leave these losers." Bailey ordered not sparing the others a single look. "I ain't with them. I swear!" Rex said. "Rex?" Robbie asked betrayed. 

Bailey ignored going back to the table with her minions. She was already missing Jade's sharp tone matching hers. I don't deserve to be the only bitter bitch in the school. I need a rival. 

**How will I keep my wit in check without someone sizing me up? Or... I could keep my heart breaking skills in check. Yeah, they need brushing up on. But who is a person close to West? Beck? No, I'm not a homewrecker. No one likes a home wrecker.**

"Once my brother slapped a cop. With his sandwich it was hilarious." Cat giggled. **Of course. Cat.**


	2. Step 2: "Dear Cat Valentine..."

I smirked to myself as my fingers glided across the page. For now, I didn't care that my fingers were stained. At least they weren't covered in thick red blood this time. I stopped momentarily to dip my fancy quill into the pot of ink. God, you'd think my parents had enough money to buy me a pen or something.

Although, it was probably just to spite me. More than they already had anyway. As if a 3 month trip to China for 'buisness' wasn't bad enough. Yeah, father was the boss of the company. So let's just say when they called to tell me about the change of plans I wasn't too sympathetic.

"Miss. Bailey. Someone here to see you." My maid Fluer said in slightly broken English. "Who?" I demanded annoyed. "They don't say." Fluer replied. So I let out an exasperated sigh.

And there standing at my bedroom door was none other than Chloe. Chloe was one of my minions. A Freshman. One of those girls with eyes too wide, smiles too hopeful and those dimples. Dimples used to be a weakness of mine. Until I learnt to use mine. Then I was wiser than that. 

"Something you need?" I snapped. "Um... I-I... Was M-Mateo talking about me?" Chloe asked nervously. The grin on my face widened. Of course. I should've seen it earlier. Sweet little Chloe was in love with Beck's Bad Boy Cousin. 

But still, I couldn't suppress the roll of my eyes. "Constantly." Was my dry reply. It was a strech of the truth but it was always funny to see sweet, innocent, poor little girls running after Mateo Oliver. Oh if only they knew he swung the other way. What? If people wanted to fling themselves at bad news it wasn't my fault.

Okay. Only partly.

"Really?" Chloe asked enthusiastically. "Uh huh. Now shoo." I hissed. A shooing motion accompanied my words. And soon the little brunette was racing out the door. "That very mean Miss. Bailey." Fluer frowned.

"Hey! If I wanted your opinion I would've asked for it. Now, clean the kitchen or something." I sneered annoyed.

Me and Fluer have a "love-hate" relationship. See, I hate Fluer, Fluer adores me and I love myself. Pretty simple. I mean, sure, the maid has been a nice shoulder to cry on during my middle-school years when Violet was too busy.

My throat dried up at just the thought of Violet. But I sighed turning back to the task at hand.

'Dear Cat Valentine,

I would like to invite you to a private party at my house next Saturday. This invitation only allows one person. So don't even think about inviting Jade, Robbie, Rex, Trina, Tori, Sikowitz, Sinjin, Beck or Andre along with you. But if they feel you're unsafe in my care please ask them to contact me via the number: 0800 I DON'T CARE 715 835. Oh and if anyone with the name 'Mateo Oliver' or 'Maisy Hanover' or better yet 'Justin Arson' offer you a drink... Don't take it. Get there by 4 so I can give you the grand tour.

Your sincerely,  
Bailey Arington. Xx' I nodded in satisfaction. That will do.


	3. "One Daffadil please?"

"What can I do for you?"

I sighed. The flourist gave me a kind smile. Right now, I didn't have the energy to snap or hiss. "One Daffodil please." I mumbled. Tears were rolling down my face, mascara running down my face. To be honest, I looked like I was in the American Horror Story or something.

"Here. Have free of charge." The guy replied kindly. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Hopefully no one from Hollywood Arts was around. Otherwise, they would've seen thier very own Queen B crying into a single Daffodil. And we can't have that. I can't let them know I feel anything but smug.

Unfortunately that day wasn't my day.

"Bailey Arington? Is that you?" At the voice panic raked my body. "No. I'm Violet Arington." I lied pushing past Tori. "You're ridiculous." Tori sniggered. A sob escaped my throat. Her last words.

I shook my head. "Please. Don't say that." 

"Say what?"

"Just leave me alone. No one likes you Vega."

Tori snatched the Daffodil from my grasp. "What's you problem?" She asked annoyed. "Stop it!" I yelled snatching the flower back. "Where are you going?" Tori asked following me.

Damn she's stubborn. "It's none of you buissness, Vega." The sneer in my voice made my voice sound foreign to me.

"Now it is. You can't expect me to just leave you crying like this." Tori argued. Cautiously she stepped closer putting a hand on my shoulder. I pushed her so hard, Tori landed on the floor with a thud. "This never happened." I whispered.

Then I turned and ran as fast as I could. Not easy when you're wearing stiletto's. But I managed to somehow pull it off without tripping over.

.... ... .. . .. ... ....

I looked around. When the coast was clear I sat down in front of the cold stone slab. "I miss you, sis." I sobbed. It was supposed to be strong. A proclamation of my love for my twin. But my voice quivered.

A bitter laugh left my lips as I wiped my eyes. "I wish you were here Violet. It's all my fault." I whispered. My arms wrapped around the gravestone. The closest to a hug I've had in years.

"We used to be so close. I'm sorry. I should've never taken you hiking. You should've been with Max. I should've been with Nate. We could've had a perfect future. But I just had to drag you hiking. Mother and father hate me. Not that I blame them. I hate me too. I hate what I've become. We could've been shining stars. We could've been everything." I rasped to the gravestone trying my best not to cry again.

"Remember Violet? We were always together. Never one without the other. Bailey and Violet. Sweet and sweeter. " I continued.

Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered what it was like before. I could smile without needing a reason. Laughs came out genuine. Me, Violet, Mother and Father used to get together and have dinner. It would be filled with love and laughter.

Now, whenever Mother and Father were here we had dinners in our separate rooms.


	4. Step 3: Confession Time

With a frown I looked at my watch. It was only 3:30. God. Who knew how long half an hour can drag on? "You not going to eat Miss. Bailey?" Fluer asked concerned. As I rolled my eyes, I threw a grape into my mouth. "Happy?" I snapped. She gave me a concerned and exasperated look but nodded. Afterall, she's my maid. If I wanted, I could fire her in a second.

"Bailey?" Came a bright but confused voice. A smirk formed on my face as I turned to face her. But a scowl replaced it. Tori, Beck, Jade and Andre were with her. Instead of saying anything I fake smiled. "Fluer! Get us some extra food. And champagne." I ordered. "Yes Miss. Bailey." Fluer said. Giving me a concerned look before scurrying away.

Tori cleared her throat. "So... Where's you parents?" She asked. Of course, they were here for them. See my mother was a producer for a load of sucessful shows while my father had his own record company. 

"China." Was my blunt reply. "China? I love China! One time my brother buried a hole for me that lead to China." Cat giggled. Why was she so annoyingly adorable? "Sounds fun." I muttered swirling the champagne in my glass. "It was. I was there for 3 days!" Cat smiled.

They were all giving me weird looks. When I noticed I was smiling. It's not my fault Violet and the things we did came to mind. Quickly, I slipped the smile off my face. "What? I'm capable of smiling too." I snapped. My harsh tone was mainly out of instinct.

So, I stood up suddenly. "Let's start the tour." I told them. "I thought we were having food." Jade retorted crossing her arms. "Fluer making it. It'll take her time." 

"What exactly is she making?" Beck asked casually. "Lamb chops." I drawled boredly then I walked forwards knowing they would follow me. And judging by the footsteps behind me my guess was right.

. .. ... .... ... .. .

"What's this room?" Tori asked pointing at the purple door. "Storage room." I lied. "You already showed us that silly." Cat giggled skipping towards the door. Well, if this would make the betrayal worse for Cat and Jade...

Silently I turned the door knob. It was the same as it always was and we walked in. The bed had the same covers. Walls covered with maps, schedules and posters of cities. Under our feet was the soft purple carpet. Above the headboard was 'Violet' painted in fancy letters.

My throat tightened and I could feel myself close to tears. On the widowsill was the photos of me and her. On the draws was the alarm clock covered in bumper stickers. And the locket. We were going to give it to mother and father. 

This is what my room used to look like. Except lights blue and the cieling was painted to look like the sky. While her's were painted like the stars. "Who's room is this?" Tori asked confused as she picked up the picture.

"My twin's." 

"I didn't know you had a twin! That's so cool!"

"No it's not. I bet she's exactly like you."

"Oh. That's... Cool."

I sniffed trying my best not to cry. "It was my fault." I said in a broken voice. "What was?" Andre asked sitting next to me awkwardly. "What? You stole her favourite lipgloss or something?" Jade sniggered rolling her eyes. 

"From where? Her grave?" I asked unable to hold my tongue anymore. They all fell silent and Jade looked a little guilty.

"You didn't kill her." Cat said suddenly. "Hmm... Not sure how many people would agree. My parents want to get as far away from me as possible. My fiancé called off our engagement the day we buried her. And well... I should've tried harder to pull her up." Was my explainination.

I looked in the mirror reapplying my lipgloss. To be honest, inside I felt like crying. But I'm with these losers. They couldn't see me as anything but nonchalant if I can help me.

"You were almost married? How old were you?" Tori asked surprised. "Engaged since we were 7." I replied pulling the ring out of my pocket admiring it slightly. "Arranged?" Jade guessed. "Obviously." I snorted.


End file.
